Little Cat In The Big House
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: "Cat Valentine? You're under arrest for arson and attempted murder of Mona Patterson." When Cat has to spend some time in jail, things change. Will her friends be able to restore Cat back to the way she was? No shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Cat lay snuggled in her bed happily, clutching Mr. Longneck. The world was good for Cat Valentine; she lived in a huge, air conditioned house in the Hollywood Hills, she had lots and lots of great friends, her parents loved her and her (unique) brother, and she could sing. She was a lucky, lucky girl.

Ca turned onto her side, pearly brown eyes shut as she listened to the sounds of her neighborhood outside the big glass window. There was the gentle whoosh of cars zooming past, even now late at night. There was the clickity-click of the air conditioners all around, hard at work to vanquish even the warmest summer breeze. Oh! There was Mrs. Henry's Chihuahua barking as she let him out to go potty.

Cat giggled. Dogs went potty on the lawn, how funny was that?

She listened some more, and heard a slightly less familiar sound. A siren. From a police car. She knew about police cars, of course, and had heard their sirens a lot of times. Usually when her brother got arrested. But never really this late at night, when her brother was gone (at his special doctor), and not in her neighborhood.

Cat held Mr. Longneck a little closer to her, and snuggled happily into her warm bed. Whoever that police man was chasing wasn't a good person, and obviously wasn't as lucky as Cat was. He probably didn't live in a nice house with a loving family and nice friends.

The siren wailed closer and closer, until it was near deafening, and Cat opened one of her eyes. Hmm. That was awfully loud, especially for someone who was trying to sleep. Policemen were very nice and everything, especially Tori's dad. And it was great that they were catching all the bad guys, like superheroes did, but did they have to be so noisy?

Finally, the siren stopped, and Cat lay her red head back down onto her pillow. That was better. She smiled again and closed her eyes, listening once more. Mrs. Henry's Chihuahua sure was going crazy, what was making him bark so loud?

Ding-dong, ding-dong. Ding-dong, ding-dong.

Cat sat up again as her doorbell rang. Who would call on the Valentine's at such an hour? She got out of bed and heard her parents open the door. She slipped on a pair of pink slippers with her cupcake tank top and pink candy striped pajama shorts, checking the clock. Eleven forty six.

She opened her bedroom door, and padded downstairs sort of confused. She found her parents standing at the door, with their backs to Cat and talking with whomever it was who knocked.

"Whose there?" Cat asked, poking her mom in the belly. "Why is somebody here, mama?"

Mrs. Valentine turned around with a panic stricken face to her daughter, and Cat knew something was wrong.

"Just go on upstairs, back to bed baby," Mrs. Valentine nudged her away from the door.

"Is that her?" A deep male voice asked from outside. "Is that Cat Valentine?"

"What do you want from her?" Mr. Valentine asked, sort of desperately. "I'm telling you, she didn't do this. She's a good girl."

"What is it?" Cat asked, trying hard not to cry. She always cried when she was scared.

"Please step away from the door, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine," the deep voice said again. When neither of them budged, he continued. "Step away from the door, or I will issue force to get into your house. I have a warrant."

Cat's parents exchanged panicked looks, and then complied. Mrs. Valentine took her daughter's arm, and held Cat close to her as a police man and woman came inside. They wore blue uniforms, and had guns strapped to their belts. Outside the police car that had woken Cat up was parked.

"I'm telling you," Mr. Valentine said. "My daughter didn't do this, she'd never try to ki-"

"Look, how about we sit down and lay out the facts?" the man said. He was tall and dark, and had a shiny bald head. His nametag read Officer Paul.

"It would be for the best," his partner added. She was a lean blonde woman with pale skin and blue eyes.

"Fine," Mrs. Valentine nodded, and she gripped Cat's arm tighter as they walked into the sitting room.

"What's going on?" Cat whispered innocently to her mother.

"Just hush, baby," Mrs. Valentine said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Everything's okay."

Cat nodded and sat down in between her mother and father on the white pristine couch. The police officers sat down at the one opposite them.

"Here's what we know," the woman officer spoke up. "Two months ago, an old woman called the San Diego police officers because her house was being burning to the ground, and she couldn't escape. By the time the fire department rescued her, she was uninjured but had suffered some smoke annihilation, enough to make her confused. All she could say was that a cat with red fur had tried to break in, and it was this cat's fault that the house was burnt down. Obviously, we thought she had suffered brain damage.

"However, she has been issued treatment and recovered mostly. She sticks to the story that a redheaded teenager named Cat was the one who started the fire, purposely and with a Cinnamon Bun scented candle. We recovered that the source of the fire was indeed a Cinnamon Bun candle set on the porch, and police analysis has confirmed that the fingerprints on the candle match your daughters."

"Th-that's preposterous," Mrs. Valentine said. "Cat has never, ever tried to harm anybody."

"Cat," the male officer asked in his scary voice. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," Cat squeaked, gripping the edge of the couch with sweaty hands. Uh-Oh.

"Did you drive to this woman's house?"

"Yes," Cat said. "Well, I didn't drive because I don't have my license and neither does Tori. So we asked Jade to drive us, but Jade only drives at night so we didn't think she'd say yes. But then she did and Tori and I were really happy! So we took my brother's car, which wasn't a good choice because the button to put the top up was stuck and it started to rain and he replaced the seatbelts with rope and he had a bag of feet in his-"

"Please," the officer interrupted. "One word answers will suffice; Yes or no."

Cat nodded. "Yes."

"Did you walk onto Mona Patterson's property at nearly eleven p.m.?"

"Yes."

"Did you do this knowing the circumstances? Did you know where you where and what you were doing at the time?"

"Yes, of course."

"So you weren't on any unauthorized medication? You weren't drinking?"

"No!"

"Did you put a lit Cinnamon Bun scented candle on the wooden porch?"

"I-"

"Yes or no, Cat?"

"Yes, but-"

"Cat Valentine," he interrupted, standing up and clicking his handcuffs. "You're under arrest for arson and attempted murder of Mona Patterson."

**Note: How do you like it so far? Worth continuing? Review and let me know, 143!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cat Valentine? You're under arrest for arson and attempted murder of Mona Patterson."

Cat gasped.

"Murder? Like, killing somebody? I never-"

"Please stand up."

"Mom, dad," Cat turned to her parents with shiny eyes full of unshed tears. "I didn't try to kill Mona Patterson. And I don't even know what arson is, but I don't think I did that either!"

Cat started to gasp for breath, trying hard not to cry.

"We believe you," Mr. Valentine reached out and lay a hand on his little girl's shoulder. He turned to the officers. "Look, can we have Officer Vega please? He's a friend of ours; can't we talk to him about this?"

"He knows Cat," Mrs. Valentine's eyes shimmered as she too started to cry. "He knows our baby, he knows she'd never even think about trying to hurt somebody let alone k-kill-"

Mrs. Valentine became overcome by her tears and found coherent speech impossible.

"Officer Vega's out of town," the blonde waitress said, not unkindly. "Cat, I need you to come with us. It's best for everybody."

"Please," Cat sobbed, crying even harder now. "I don't want to, I didn't do anything wrong."

"If you don't stand up right now, we'll charge you with resisting an officer," she said. Cat glanced at her parents. Her mother looked away, tears wrenching her face into an expression of pure pain. She looked to her father, whose hand was still on her shoulder. He gave her a quick squeeze and a nod. She stood up.

"You have the right to remain silent," began the bald officer. He took Cat's hands behind her back and locked silver cuffs around her wrists. "Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be assigned to you…"

Cat let Officer Paul's voice melt into a gentle buzzing sound as she wept silent tears of confusion and fear. Arrested? Jail was for the bad people…And the ones who were little nuts, like her brother.

"We'll get you out of there, Cat," her father came forward and pulled her into a hug. "We'll get all of the lawyers on it, okay baby?"

Cat nodded.

Her mother came forward as though through a gaze and pressed her lips to Cat's forehead.

"It will be okay," she whispered, wiping away one of Cat's tears. She brushed some of Cat's tears away and a strand of her red velvet hair out of her eyes. "It will be okay, I promise."

Cat nodded, taking the words and locking them right into her heart. Suddenly, she was four and a half again and her mother was reading her a bedtime story and saying Cat could be a princess one day, not to worry. She was seven, and her dad was promising that she'd do okay in the soccer game even though she couldn't kick the ball straight. She was ten, and her brother was squeezing her hand, telling her that the chicken pox shot wouldn't hurt, not even a little bit.

As Cat walked out of her house, hands in cuffs, she wondered vaguely if this was another of those empty promised. The kind that were sort of like lies, only said to subdue her and make her feel better. A promise she'd find out all too soon meant nothing.

The moonlight poured down on Cat's tear streaked face and glinted off of her handcuffs and the metallic strip on her cupcake tank top. Her slippers padded against the wet ground as she walked, letting out an occasional sniffle or whimper of fear.

She got into the police car, shining a bright LAPD sticker, and sat in the back seat. There were bars on the windows.

Cat was silent as they drove along in the empty night. She listened to the police officers talk on their walkie talkies, saying things like "suspect has admitted to supporting evidence" and "currently traveling on the double, we'll be there on the twenty."

Cat sighed, staring out of the locked windows. She supposed the bars were there so she couldn't escape, but they sure did make the view a lot less pretty. The same palm tree's she passed every day to school leered down at Cat, the criminal.

Cat, the girl who tried to kill Mona Patterson.

Cat, the person who had done arson…Whatever that was.

Cat, the villain.

Her head pounded and tears filled her eyes once more. She wasn't bad, she wasn't! She didn't deserve to be here, not in jail. She had been in a prison gang once before when Tori got them all arrested in Yerba, but things were different then. Everything was just a game, nothing seemed too real.

Not like here, in the back of this police car. Her friends weren't here with her to help her, and to keep her safe from all the bad people. She was completely and utterly alone.

The car slowed to a stop, and Cat stared out the window. This was it. Los Angeles prison and police department.

The car stopped, and each officer got out of the car. Cat tried to open her door, but she remembered she was in handcuffs. And was locked in. This struck her as degrading and embarrassing, and even more tears stung her eyes. She didn't let them fall this time.

"Cat?" the blonde girl officer said in a gentler voice. "We're at the police station. Would you please step out of the vehicle?"

**Note: Review for a quick update! 143!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cat took a deep shuddering breath and got out from the car. She got out of the cold police car and stepped onto the dark pavement. A gust of night wind took a piece of her hair in its chilly grip and teased it around.

She started to walk towards the jail, her head hung. This was it, she was being locked into the big house.

"Where are you going?" Officer Paul asked her, and Cat turned around.

"Don't I have to go to jail?"

For the first time since Cat met him, a small smile fleeted over his face.

"Cat, you're a minor aren't you?"

She nodded.

"You aren't going in there, you're being put into a juvenile delinquent detention facility."

"What does that mean?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Juvie," the woman officer said. "Over there."

She pointed to the opposite direction Cat was walking in, and Cat whirled around. A much smaller building across the police station was looming in the moonlight.

"Juvie?" Cat asked. Jade had to go there once, right? She said it was fun! "Okay!"

"Juvie is like jail, but for minors," Officer Paul said in his deep voice. "You do know that, right?"

Cat shrugged, and stared down at her slippers. She followed the officer's across the street and then Officer Paul went to "file Cat's papers". Whatever that meant.

"Okay, come this way," the blonde officer said her blue eyes sort of sympathetic. Her tag said Officer Diane. She pushed the door open and Cat was standing in an office of some sort. There was a desk, a set of keys, a light, a whole bunch of papers, and two doors.

"Okay," Officer Diane took a bag from behind the desk, and she gestured to one of the doors. Cat walked through it and found herself in a bathroom. The pretty blonde officer followed her in, and she shut the door.

"What's happening now?" Cat asked with mild interest. She was over her tears.

"I need to strip search you."

"Sounds fun," Cat said brightly. "Wait, what's a strip search?"

The officer swallowed, and avoided Cat's eyes.

"I really don't think you tried to kill anyone," she said, and Cat brightened.

"Thanks, I guess."

Officer Diane rolled her eyes and quickly strip searched a confused Cat. Then she made her change into a pair of gray sweat pants with no waistband and a baggy t shirt. She gave her a pair of low socks and Velcro sneakers. She made Cat take the elastic out of her hair, and removed the bracelet she had been wearing.

"Why are you taking my bracelet and elastic?" Cat asked, as Officer Diane put them into a ziploc from the bag Cat's new outfit came out of.

"It's policy," she said. "We have to take all foreign objects-"

"Foreign objects?"

"Like zippers, shoelaces, jewelry…"

"Why?"

"In case a prisoner tried to hang themselves, usually."

Cat's face dropped, and she reached up to cover her ears.

"Graphic…"

The blonde officer sighed, and opened the door.

"You'll only be here a few days tops," Officer Diane promised her as she grabbed the keychain from the desk. "Your trial will take place while your captive and I'm almost positive you'll be let off free. Try to…make the best of it."

Cat nodded, somewhat confused, and followed Officer Diane through the other door. They walked down a white washed, dimly lit hallway and Cat looked around with fascination.

"So this is juvie?"  
"No," Officer Diane said, and they reached the door on the other side of the hallway. "_This _is juvie."

"Oh…"

They were inside a gray room that matched Cat's bland outfit all too well with rows and rows of cells. She took Cat's elbow and they walked past the rooms. The differences of the people occupying the cells were almost comical; there was a tiny blonde girl with loose braids who barely hit the eighty pound mark in a cell next to a nearly full grown man with a long beard and dreadlocks. They all glared at Cat, in matching-to-hers outfits as she walked by, and she squeaked in fear.

"I don't think I like it here," she whispered to Officer Diane who nodded. She kept her eyes locked ahead and led Cat to a cell on the end of a row, where a tall older girl with wild black curls and long curly eyelashes.

"Hey," she called as Cat and Officer Diane approached. "This my new partner in crime?"

She was leaning on the gray wall, her eyes looking amused as she spit on the floor. Cat wrinkled her nose.

"Amelia, this is Cat Valentine. Cat, this is Amelia. You two will be sharing this cell for a little while."

"Okay," Cat said, sort of quietly.

Officer Diane gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"You'll be fine," she whispered into her ear. "Amelia's here on minor charges."

She unlocked the cell door, and Cat walked inside. The wall clinked shut behind her, trapping her alone in the cell with this girl. Officer Diane walked away, and Cat felt a cricket of fear run across her stomach.

"So what are you here for?" Amelia asked calmly. She sat down on the bed. Well, Cat supposed it was a bed. It was a bunk made of metal and with a thin piece of foam on the board and with a single blanket across the middle.

"Um, arson and attempted murder, I think," Cat said.

"Nice!" the girl clapped appreciatively. "Wow, you don't look that tough."

"I'm not," Cat said defensively. "I mean, I didn't do it, I-"

"It's okay," the girl came dangerously close to Cat and threw her arm across Cat's shoulders. She tensed up as the girl squeezed her, wondering if she was being beat up, but then she realized Amelia's was one of affection. "Don't worry, I'll teach ya how to get along here."

"Thanks," Cat said, and Amelia stopped hugging her. "You remind me of my friend Jade."

Amelia shrugged.

"If that'll get you through juvie, I'll be whoever you want me to by. Do you know why I'm here?"

Cat shrugged.

"I got caught vandalizing a high school around here. You ever heard of Hollywood Arts?"

Cat nodded excitedly.

"I go to school there!"

Amelia froze.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean…"

Judging by Amelia's face, this wasn't a good thing. Her eyes went dark, and her hand formed a fist.

"I don't like girls who go to Hollywood Arts," Amelia drew a little closer to Cat, and she winced.

"Yeah, we're the worst," Cat scrunched her delicate nose, preparing to be punched. But then Amelia's hand unclenched, and her smile was back.

"I like you though, Cat…"

Cat smiled.

"I like you too!"

"We're just going to have to change a few itsy bitsy things about you," Amelia said, crawling up onto the top bunk. "But I'm drained. Tomorrow, we'll start."

"Start what?" Cat asked, getting into the bottom bunk.

"Start fixing you, of course. We'll toughen you up, Valentine."

**Note: Review! 143!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tori! Come down here!" Mrs. Vega's voice floated up the stairs to Tori's bedroom, where she was towel drying her hair fresh from a shower.

"Coming!" she shouted, abandoning the towel on her bed. She grabbed her cell phone as she went. Maybe she'd text Cat or Andre to hang out today…

"Quickly, please!"

Tori walked down the stairs and stopped, looking a little shocked. Mr. and Mrs. Valentine were looking completely out of sorts sitting on the neon red couch in the Vega living room.

"Oh, hey Mrs. and Mr. Valentine," Tori smiled and reached up sort of self-consciously to straighten her damp hair. "What are you doing here? Is Cat with you?"

Tori watched as Mrs. Valentine's eyes filled with tears, and Mr. Valentine put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," he whispered, and Tori's mom appeared with two cups of tea.

"Here you go," she placed the cups down in front of them sympathetically. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you," Mrs. Valentine struggled to smile.

"What's going on?" Tori asked with a frown. She sat down on the couch and pulled her feet up into her lap.

"Tori, do you remember that night you, Cat, and Jade went out to Mona Patterson's house?"

"Yeah," Tori said, a little guiltily.

"Well, last night Cat was arrested."

Tori felt her heart stutter.

"Wh-what?"

"Cat was arrested," Mrs. Vega repeated. "She's in juvie right now, currently awaiting her sentence."

"But," Tori's eyes grew wide. "She didn't do anything wrong, none of us did!"

"We know that," Mr. Valentine said. "And that's why we're here. You were there, Tori, you can act as a witness for the trial."

"Of course I can," Tori said. "When is it?"

"The sooner we can get Cat out of there, the better. We scheduled her trial for tomorrow afternoon, back when you're father gets back into town," Mrs. Valentine said.

"I hope she's okay," Tori said, her bottom lip wobbling.

"She will be," promised Mr. Valentine, although he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well. "It's less than three days she's in there, it will all work out."

Tori nodded.

"Yeah…But imagine how sad she is."

Mrs. Vega took her daughter's hand, and squeezed it.

"Tori, you're not helping."

oOo

"Are you sure this is okay?" Cat asked, lying across the cold metal bunk bed in her cell. Amelia was crouched over her, her eyes dark.

"Shh, I need to concentrate."

Amelia was holding a single sharp needle in her hand and studying Cat's delicate face, her hand forcing her chin up. Amelia brought the needle to Cat's nose, and then shook her head.

"Okay, I think I'm going to put the hole right here," she poked the side of Cat's nose with one jagged, uneven fingernails.

Cat squeaked in fear.

"Will it hurt?"

Amelia sighed, and impatiently threw her long dark curls over her shoulder.

"Cat, we need to toughen you up girl! Asking things like "will it hurt?" doesn't make you stronger. Yes, of course it will hurt but so what?"

Cat frowned.

"So you're really going to pierce my nose?"

Amelia nodded, and Cat took a deep breath.

"Wait," she said slowly. "Amelia, how did you get that needle in here?"

"My cousin visited me," Amelia shrugged. "She snuck it in just in case I needed to re-open any of my holes. Can't have them closing up while I'm here, it'll ruin my rep."

"How many piercings do you have?" Cat asked interestedly.

"Belly button, four in one ear, three in the other, eyebrow, nose, two lip and tongue," Amelia counted off on her fingers. "So thirteen. And I did them all myself."

Cat couldn't help but pick up the hint of pride in Amelia's voice, so she smiled.

"Well, congratulations!"  
Amelia gave her a funny look, but smiled. Her teeth were sharp, like fangs.

"Thanks, Valentine. Okay, ready?"

Cat nodded, and drew a sharp intake of breath as Amelia came close with the needle.

"One," she whispered, holding Cat's face with one of her strong hands. Her eyes glinted. "Two…Three."

She dug the needle deep into Cat's skin, and the little redhead screamed at she drewit out and plugged it up with the ring from her own nose. It was a black hoop.

"Ow," Cat said, tears stinging her eyes as she sat up. "Oh my god, that hurt so bad! Amelia, why does it-"

"Shh," Amelia leaned forward and pressed her hand against Cat's mouth. "Perfect, you almost look like a bad girl."

This made Cat stop crying at once, and she reached up to touch her nose gingerly.

"Really?"

"Yep. And don't worry, it'll only sting for a little while."

Cat grinned.

"Okay, what's next?" she asked, a little excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Well, you said I almost look like a bad girl. How can I really look like one? Like you?"

"It comes with experience," Amelia said. "You have to get the attitude down. That means, no more asking questions. Instead, give answers."

Cat nodded.

"Give answers," she repeated under her breath. She nodded. "Okay."

"I guess there is a little bit more we could do to play up the part," Amelia said. "As soon as you're out of this joint, go to the drugstore and pick out as much black, cheap makeup as you can and lay it on thick. But for now, come here."

Cat slid in close to Amelia, who took a lock of her red hair.

"I guess this is pretty punk," she shrugged. "But not the way you wear it, all flirty and girly. Can I braid it?"

"Sure, just like a sleepover!" Cat grinned. "When my friend Tori and I have sleepovers, we like to do this thing called the Funny Nugget Show where we make video and post them on The Slap-"

"I seriously doubt this is the kind of braid you're expecting," Amelia yanked a tiny section of Cat's hair tightly and she crisscrossed them over each other, her expert fingers moving swiftly down Cat's skull. "I learned how to do this from this crazy rocker chick when I was held up in Jamaica."

"Oh, so the island look?" Cat asked. "Like, a bazillion tiny braids? Ow!"

Amelia yanked another chunk of hair.

"Yeah, I guess. But not the "island look" as you call it. More like backstreet San Diego street rat hood gang, kinda thing. Cool, right?"

Cat nodded. Whatever that meant…She reached up and touched the nose ring as she contemplated what shade of black she'd get her lipstick in as Amelia yanked her hair.

She was going to be just like Amelia.

**Note: The nose piercing thing is so beyond sanitary. Ew. Heheh, review, 143! **

"I got here as fast as I could," Mr. Vega opened the door to his house, panting and breathless. "When's the trial?"

"Dad," Tori threw herself into her father's arms and Mr. Vega squeezed her tight. Tori had done nothing but pace the house for the last twenty four hours, anxious and terrified. "It's this af


	5. Chapter 5

** Note: Sorry for last chapter, I added a little of this one to the end by mistake! Sorry!**

"I got here as fast as I could," Mr. Vega opened the door to his house, panting and breathless. "When's the trial?"

"Dad," Tori threw herself into her father's arms and Mr. Vega squeezed her tight. Tori had done nothing but pace the house for the last twenty four hours, anxious and terrified. "It's this afternoon."

"Cat will win," he promised his little girl, squeezing her tight. He couldn't help but be a little thankful; Cat and Tori had both been there that night, they could both be in juvie right now. It was selfish, yes, but Mr. Vega was glad his little girl was safe in his arms.

Still, Cat was Tori's best friend. She was like a second daughter, and he would do anything to keep her out of jail.

"Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine asked if I'd be a witness."

Mr. Vega let go of Tori, and nodded.

"You were there that night, it'll mean a lot if you go. If you can get Jade too, that would be great."

Tori's eyes widened.

"Jade? But dad-"

"Tori," he spoke firmly. "Jade was driving the car, it's important she's there."

Tori bit her bottom lip.

"Fine, I guess I'll ask her."

"That's a good girl," he said. "Now come on up to my office and we'll get these facts straight for when I stand testimony."

Tori nodded.

"You sure Cat will still win?"

"I'm positive," he smiled.

"I hope you're right, Dad."

oOo

"No, no, no," Amelia growled. "That's all wrong. You need to slump a little lower and not lift your feet up so high."

Cat sighed.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, now walk."

Cat walked with her shoulders back, her chin tilted up and swinging her arms casually as she walked. Amelia was teaching her to walk the "cool way" but Cat was having a hard time learning.

"Perfect," Amelia said. "You have to do that all the time now."

"But it's so uncomfortable," Cat whined, and Amelia clapped her hands three times, like a kindergarten teacher trying to re-claim the class's attention.

"Is that how I taught you to talk?"

Cat cleared her throat.

"I mean, this isn't very chill, I'm not sure if I'm feeling it."

"You'll get used to it," Amelia shrugged. "Okay, Valentine. You're almost all set. When are you getting out of this joint?"

"My trial's tonight," Cat said, giving up on the voice she had put on. "But I'm not standing in it because I'm a minor and I guess my parents don't want me to be there so they opted me out…Or at least that's what that nice blonde lady told me."

Amelia raised her heavy, arching brows.

"The cop?"

Cat nodded.

"She's not nice, what are you thinking?"

"Well, she-" Cat began, but Amelia pushed her hand against Cat's lips to silence her. Cat wrinkled her nose; Amelia's hand tasted like dirt.

"Listen. Cops are cops, they're not nice. Neither are teachers, guidance counselors, therapists, priests, old people, kids, and doctors. None of them are good people."

Cat's brow furrowed. Her new cornrows were tight against her white scalp, and her nose was red from the piercing.

"But I've met a lot of nice teachers, like Sikowitz. And my guidance counselor Lane has helped me with a lot of problems. And my friend Tori's dad is a police man and he's really nice too. And-"

"Cat, do you trust me?" Amelia's voice dripped honey.

"Of course."

"Well, then I'm right on this one. Some people aren't the kind you want to hang around with, and if you can't see that then you're an idiot. Do you want to be an idiot Valentine?"

Cat shook her head.

"No, Amelia."

"Huh?"

"I mean, nah, that's the ish I don't like."

"Perfect," Amelia nodded. "You're almost there, Valentine."

oOo

"The trial of Cat Valentine will now commence. If you will all stand."

Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, Mr. Vega, Jade West, and Tori Vega all stood up in the defense row in the courtroom. The lawyers were stationed next to where Cat would enter, after the judge.

The crowd went silent as a tall, heavy set dark skinned woman entered and sat in the chair. Behind her came a girl none of them had ever seen before with red cornrows, a nose piercing, and sweatpants that sat low on her hips.

Jade elbowed Tori in the ribs, and Tori turned a little.

"What?" she muttered under her breath.

"That's Cat!" Jade hissed, and Tori's eyes widened as she understood.

"Oh. My God."

**Note: Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to end this chapter like this! Review, 143! **


	6. Chapter 6

They all stared at the unfamiliar, redheaded girl as she took her seat with the lawyers, and Mrs. Valentine's hand flew to her mouth,

"Oh," she said, a small soft noise coming from her lips at the sight of her daughter. She elbowed her husband in the stomach.

"She's not supposed to be here! We got her out of the trial to protect her," Mrs. Valentine whispered as the judge settled herself into her chair.

"I may have forgotten to tell you," Mr. Valentine said out of the corner of his lips. "Officer Vega said that it would be better for her to be here in front of the judge. He said the innocence would make her seem less guilty, but that was before…"

"Before juvie turned her into a monster," Mrs. Valentine hissed.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Okay, Ms. Valentine. Tell me in your own words what happened on the night in question."

Cat looked around the huge room. Behind her, she saw her parents and friends; Tori and Jade! They were here! And there was Mona Patterson, sitting with three huge guys in suits! Mona Patterson!

"Ms. Valentine," the judge said sternly.

"Huh? Me?" Cat looked around, and she heard the court and jury make little noises of amusement. They were smiling looking at her, and Cat didn't really like it. What would Amelia do?

"Yes," she said crisply.

"Oh, okay. Uh…" Cat cleared her throat and slumped in her chair. Was judge on the list of people she had to be mean to? "So I was with my girls and we went up to Patterson's place, and then she decided to freak out cuz I thought she was dead."

Cat was using her thug voice again, and Jade and Tori turned to each other confused.

The judge closed her eyes for patience, and spoke again.

"Jade, come here," Tori took Jade's arm and pulled her out of the court room, sneaking past the guards.

"What?" she hissed.

"Cat's gone mental!"

"Cat's been mental," Jade said through gritted teeth, raking a hand through her multi-colored waves. "In case you haven't noticed."

"No," Tori's pretty brown eyes were wide. "I mean, she's gone crazy. She used to be quirky and a little dim, but do you see her now? She's got those awful braids, and what in Ghandi's name was in her nose?"

"Ghandi?" Jade snorted. "Been taking Sikowitz lessons, Vega?"

"How can you make light of this?" Tori demanded, and tears flooded her eyes. "She's not even Cat anymore. She talks weird, and walks weird, and…"

"Look, what's the big deal?" Jade looked alarmed. "She's just experimenting, that's all. I think she seems cooler this way."

"But we were counting on innocent Cat to win the trial because of pure stupidity," Tori said. "The old Cat would have made it obvious she wouldn't try to hurt anyone, but this girl? She's not what's going to help us. That's the whole reason my dad got her back in the trial."

"Tori," Jade rolled her eyes. "Just because Cat's got new braids and is talking a little funny doesn't make her evil. She'd never burn down anyone's hosue on purpose, and she'd never try to kill someone."

"But Jade-"

"Shut up," Jade demanded. "Just watch, she'll get off innocent.

oOo

Jade was right.

"Yay, I'm free," Cat chirped as the blonde police officer took her back to her cell to say goodbye to Amelia, as per request.

"Yeah, I told you," the officer nodded, and she opened the cell. It was late, Amelia was asleep in her bed. "You've got five minutes, Cat."

The blonde officer closed Cat in the cell, and Cat nudged her new friend.

"Amelia, wake up! I'm free."

"I didn't shoot him," Amelia sprang to a sitting position, and rubbed her eyes.

"H-huh?" Cat asked, a little startled.

"Oh, hey Cat," Amelia said sleepily. "What's up?"

"I'm free," Cat said. "I got off innocent, isn't that great?"

"I knew you would," Ameliua beamed, her pointy teeth glinting in the half-light. She pulled Cat in for a one arm, suffocating hug and Cat hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you, Valentine," Amelia decided, and Cat grinned.

"I'll miss you too."

"Are you going to do everything I taught you? Walk and talk the cool way?"

Cat nodded solemnly, her childish face serious.

"I promise, cross my heart."

Amelia turned her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I mean, um, yeah, dawg I think that sounds fresh."

"Good girl," Amelia beamed. "So once you're out of her, if you ever meet a girl named Victoria Daves with short, reddish hair can you tell her I died?"

Cat giggled.

"Sure, why?"

"I owe her lots of money," Amelia shrugged. "And she's gonna find me once I get outta this joint."

Cat sighed, watching Amelia with admiration. She was so cool, and Cat still had so much to learn!

"Five minutes up, Cat," the blonde cop appeared again.

"Hey, listen," Amelia hopped out of bed and walked to the cell door. "Could you give Cat my bag when she leaves?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"Amelia, that bag had a pocket knife, booze, and a bloodstained t shirt in it."

"What can I say?" Amelia grinned. "I have some crazy parties…But there was makeup in there too, can you give that to Cat?"

"I guess," the blonde said. "It's been drug tested, so I don't see why not."

"Drugs, really?" Amelia snorted. "Drugs are for amateurs."

"C'mon, Cat," the officer rolled her eyes, and unlocked the cell. Cat walked out, taking the last look at Amelia she would ever.

"Bye, Amelia," Cat raised her hand in a final salute to the girl who changed her life for the good. Amelia grinned, and flicked her black curls.

"See ya on the flipside, Valentine."

**Note: Bye-bye Amelia! Review, 143!**

**Ameha Kay: No I don't! haha, can you tell? Was it that bad? **


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Cat," the blonde police officer handed Cat a bag. "This has your clothes in it, go on inside and change before I let you out. And here's the stuff that Amelia wanted to give you, for whatever reason."

Cat took the bag and walked into the changing room where she had changed clothes in to get ready for juvie. The room looked so different now; it was hard to believe that she had only been in here two days ago.

Cat stripped out of the gray uniform and into the cupcake pajamas and slippers she had brought. She stared into the cracked mirror guiltily…This probably wasn't an Amelia-approved-outfit. She swallowed, and brushed a strand of red velvet hair out of her shining eyes.

Juvie had changed her, weather she realized it or not. Old Cat had been sheltered and hidden away, tucked in a remote corner of the world where her only problems were what to wear to Hollywood Arts that day. Now, she'd seen things and heard things and knew things. She realized that not everybody in the world was as beautiful as she thought, and that there were some pretty sick people out there.

How had she not seen any of this before? It's as though she had been wearing a pair of blinders her entire life, and now they were off. A pang of nostalgia struck her heart. Maybe that's what Jade said when she called her pristine. Pristine meant new, and untouched, and innocent. Now Cat was none of those things, she didn't want to be. Her innocence had been robbed from her in that tiny cell by a girl who had pretended to be her friend.

Cat shook her head slightly, getting rid of these thoughts. No, Amelia _was _her friend. And she was right about everything. Cat chanted this in her head as she lined her eyes with some of the smoldering black shadow, that looked like it had seen better days. She brushed on the darkest of the shadow, and painted her face in startlingly white powder, then did lipstick like Amelia had said.

Cat collected her stuff, staring into the mirror. She loved everything about New Cat, from the tight little red braids trailing from the start of her scalp to the black ring in her nose. She opened the door, with her new found swagger on. She slouched, and wore a too-cool-for-you bored expression.

"Come on," the blonde officer rolled her eyes a little at the sight of Cat, and she led her down the main hallway they had come through. Cat heard her mumbling things to herself like "exactly why children shouldn't have to do this" and "supposed to not be a punishment, now look at her". Cat tried not to listen, because listening would mean that she cared what the blonde lady thought.

And she was a police officers were bad news; Cat wasn't allowed to care what she thought.

"Cat," a melody of voices exploded as the door to the parking lot opened and Cat found herself smothered by a hug almost as tight as Amelia's were. A blast of familiar fruity shampoo told Cat that she was being hugged by Tori.

"Hey," Cat said in her "cool voice". "Watch it Vega, don't mess up the hair."

Tori pulled away with a giggle.

"That's hilarious, Cat," she laughed, and Cat raised her eyebrows placing a tiny hand on her arching hip.

"Somethin' funny?"

Tori froze, unsure of herself and glanced behind her at her parents and Jade, who was the only one still smiling.

"What's up, Cat?" Jade nodded towards her, and Cat nodded back. "Cool makeup."

"Thanks, did it myself," Cat said with a cocky half-grin, exactly like Amelia's.

Silence filled the parking lot, and Mrs. Valentine spoke up.

"Cat, I missed you so much."

Cat allowed her mother to hug her tight, because not even Amelia was mean to her mother _all the time._

"I guess I missed ya too, ma," Cat said and she looked at her father's frozen expression. "Hello, Cat," he said, his face narrowing. "If you don't mind me asking, what the heck happened to you?"

Cat shrugged.

"New do," she fingered a lock of her hair.

"That's not real, is it?" Mr. Vega asked, touching the bridge of his nose. Cat mirrored him, and found her nose ring which still stung a little.

"Yeah, it's real," she said sort of impatiently. Mr. Vega was a cop. "Is that a problem?"

"Well," Mr. Vega started, and Cat cut him off.

"Because if it is, I don't care. Deal with it."

He raised his eyebrows, and Cat's parents' jaws dropped. Tori looked like she was about to cry, and Jade let out a shout of laughter.

"Man, I love the new Cat," she said with a laugh. "I should go back to juvie, has it changed a lot Cat? Who was your cell mate?"

"This awesome chick named Amelia," Cat turned to Jade, the only one who maybe remotely understood her.

Jade's eyes lit up.

"No way! Dark, curly hair, hates Hollywood Arts?"

"Yes," Cat looked amazed.

"We used to do graffiti together in middle school!" Jade sounded excited. "We marked up the whole LAPD together!"

Mr. Vega turned to Jade with a scowl.

"That was you two?" he asked. "It took my team almost three days to get rid of all that."

Jade ignored him.

"Is she the one who pierced your nose?" she asked Cat, and Cat nodded.

"Hurt a lot," she said with a shrug. "But it was worth it."

"She did my eyebrow," Jade flashed Cat her eyebrow ring. "When we were thirteen. With a paperclip."

"Whoa," Cat laughed, leaning down. Mrs. Valentine closed her eyes, trying to find parience.

"Cat, come on," Mr. Valentine said swiftly. "We're going home and getting you back to normal. Say thank you to everybody who helped with your trial."

Cat turned and gave the peace sign to Jade, Tori, and Mrs. Vega. She glared at Mr. Vega, who raised his hands in a "what did I do" sort of way.

"See you in school tomorrow, Cat," Tori called after her in a small voice.

"Maybe," Cat called back. "I don't know, I'm over Hollywood Arts."

**Note: :O uh-oh! So I won't be able to update for about a week, sorry! Review, 143! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Cat Valentine," Mr. Valentine hissed as he drove his daughter back home. Mrs. Valentine was in the passenger seat, and she stared down at her lap with glassy eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I dunno know what you're talking about ," Cat played with the string on her pajamas, wrapping it around her finger until the tip turned purple and throbbed in protest.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Mr. Valentine jerked the car to a stop and turned around with a livid expression to face Cat. "This, the hair the nose ring, the fact that you were completely disrespectful to Officer Vega."

"You're trippin'," Cat stared out the window with a vacant expression, smirking at the fact that she could make her father's blood boil like this. Amelia would be proud.

"I'm-I'm-Cat, you-," spluttered Mr. Valentine, his face turning ruddy. He took a deep breath and started to shout. "YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ON EARTH YOU'RE THINKING, BUT I AM NOT ACCEPTING THIS BEHAVIOR FROM YOU AND-"

"Please," Mrs. Valentine sternly laid her hand on her husband's shoulder, and he froze. "Just drive."

"We have to take this from her brother, but we do not have to take this from her," he said, breathing heavy. "You can't defend her this time, I'm not-"

"Drive," she repeated, and he closed his eyes. The car was silent for a moment, Cat watching the turmoil she had so delicately caused with mild interest.

"Fine," Mr. Valentine said shortly turning around and gripping the steering wheel. His knuckles were white and the wheel shook with pressured anger. "Fine."

The rest of the ride was silent, and when Cat got home she promptly changed into a pair of black flood pants Jade had left over the last time she visited and a ripped tank top. She was in the middle of painting her nails with some black polish her brother had bought (long story) when a knock came at her bedroom door.

"I'm decent," Cat called, and the door banged open. Her father stood there with a trying-to-contain-my-fury-but-I-really-just-want-to-freak-out-and-scream-at-you look on his face.

"That doesn't make sense and it's creepy," he said sternly.

Cat raised her eyebrows.

"You mad, bro?"

"Cat, I am not doing this," he said, his voice deathly quiet. "Listen to me right now, young lady. I deal with this from your brother because I have no choice but you? I have a choice with you. I am going to nip this new you in the bud and you will go back to normal at once, or I swear we are going to send you away just like we did your brother. I will not have this riffraff in my house, Caterina, and if you refuse to obey me-"

"I'm out," Cat stood up, and brushed past her father.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered.

"I'm out," Cat repeated. "As in, I'm leaving. See ya around."

She started to collect things in the duffel bag she had gotten from juvie, the one Amelia's makeup had been in. She threw in her phone and ipod, a few t shirts and some pants vaguely conscious of her father's eyes on her.

"Where will you go?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"Doesn't matter, I'll find a place," Cat said, swinging the bag over her shoulder. "Nobody's going to tell me what to do."

He crossed his arms, and Cat realized he was blocking the door. She stood, only two thirds his height with raised eyebrows and a cocky expression.

"Move, old man," she said and her father reached up to massage his temples like he did when he got a headache.

"Cat, listen to me for a moment," he said, and his voice was soft now, pleading with her. "If you want to dress differently, that's fine. But I'm not going to tolerate the disrespect or the way you've been talking to me. Please stay at home, don't worry your mother by leaving. I will move away from the door and you can make your choice, but honey,"

His warm eyes connected with hers, chocolate brown and very sad. The strong man Cat knew her father to be was nothing more now than a pathetic man, reaching out to hold on to the daughter that was already so far gone.

"Your mother and I love you," he said softly, nearly begging now. "Please, please stay."

He moved away from the door, and Cat watched with slight astonishment in her heart as a tear leaked down her father's cheek. She had never seen her daddy cry before…

As if in slow motion, Cat stood with the duffel bag in her hands, scanning the situation. There it was, the door. She could walk out it now, and leave the heartbroken, crying man who had given her life and love behind her and now in favor of a life on the streets, going where she wanted and doing what she wanted like Amelia.

She watched her father's heartbroken face as he tried to make like he was rubbing his bald head to wipe the tears from his eyes so she wouldn't see he was crying hard now. His jaw wobbled, and she felt a pang of remorse for how much she knew she was hurting him.

Vaguely, she looked from the duffel bag to her bed. Comfy, pink and soft it promised a warm place to sleep and a family who loved her. The duffel bag represented the unknown and cold winds and lonely nights.

Cat took a deep breath, and walked forward to her father as though she was going to fall into his arms like she used to and let him kiss her forehead and rub her back, relieving her of all the scary things in the world, of all the pain and fear. Mr. Valentine opened his arms hopefully, and a little smile found its way onto his face at the prospect of holding his girl. But at the last second, Cat turned away and the old man fell to his knees as she walked out the door.

"Cat," he croaked. "Don't do this."

She turned around for one last look at him, trying to keep her eyes cold even though she wanted to hug him more than anything else in the world. She watched as he reached out to her, pain etched on his face.

"Bye, Daddy."

**Note: I'm back! Poor Cat's dad. All he wanted was for her to go back to normal! :( Review, 143.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cat was alone. She walked along the barren Los Angeles back roads, her heart hammering. This was it, this was freedom. She could do what she wanted and say what she wanted and be what she wanted without anybody caring.

Cat wandered along the roads, wondering what was next. What could she do now that she was free? In truth, not much she couldn't do at home. Cat walked along in the chilly early morning air. She had been up all night, just walking. Where was she now?

Far, far from her home in the Hollywood Hills that was where. She was sort of close to Tori's house, maybe she'd be home? And let Cat use her shower?

It struck her that she hadn't bathed since before juvie, and she wrinkled her nose a little. Yeah, she wanted to be a thug. But she didn't want to be filthy.

She wandered in the direction of Tori's house and put one foot in front of the other until she was there. She didn't knock like she usually did, but instead walked right inside.

Tori was lying on the couch, legs crossed in her sweat pants and wearing her glasses as she watched TV.

"Oh, hey Cat," she said brightly. "Wow, you look…nice."

"Sup," Cat nodded. "Your 'rents here?"

"No, they took Trina to Santa Barbara for a few days," Tori said brightly, sitting up. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking I could chill here a couple days, if that's aight," Cat tangled her hand in her greasy cornrows.

"Yeah," Tori said, nodding quickly. "Yeah, that's totally "aight." But, um, just out of curiosity why don't you stay at your own house?"

"My old man's lame," Cat shrugged. "You know how it is, your dad being a cop and all."

"I guess," Tori looked confused. "But I thought you liked my dad?"

"I did," Cat said nonchalantly. "Before I figured out how awful cops were."

"Well, I-"

"Look, Vega, I'm going to go take a shower. Late."

Cat turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, leaving Tori to watch her with perplexity etched into her beautiful face.

She walked to the computer in the kitchen. She quickly logged on, and video called her friends.

"Guys," she said anxiously once she was looking at the pixilated faces of Andre, Beck, and Robbie. "We have a problem."

oOo

"I got here as fast as I could," Robbie walked into the house, also foregoing the knock. "Where is she?"

"Shh," Tori pressed her finger to her lips as Beck and Andre walked in behind Robbie. "She's in the shower, she might be able to hear us!"  
"Uh, Tori?" Beck clapped a hand on the skinny brunette's back with a small smile on his face. "It's just Cat. You're acting like there's a mass murderer up there in your bathroom."

"No," Tori gripped his wrist, her eyes bugging. "You haven't seen her, Beck, seriously. She's so…different."

"How different could she be?" Andre asked with a shrug. "She was only in juvie for a couple days."

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen her," Tori shook her head, clearly very stressed out. "But she's scary now."

"Scary?" snorted Robbie. "Cat? Scary?"

"Yo," a voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Whoa, who's up there?" Beck asked. "She sounds like Cat."

"That is Cat," hissed Tori.

"Cat doesn't say yo," Beck said with a laugh, picturing the adorable little bubbly redhead ever saying "yo".

"Hey, Vega," Cat called again.

"Yeah, Cat?" Tori called, biting her pinky nail.

"Where are the towels?"

"They should be in the cabinet," Tori said anxiously, her knees shaking.

Beck, Robbie and Andre exchanged amused looks.

"You're tripping," Cat called back. "All I see are-"

"Oh, you know what?" Tori cut her off. "They're actually in the closet, I forgot we had to hide them because Trina kept using them to clog up her nose because of allergies."

"Thanks, brah, but next time you be interrupting me I'm coming down there and going back street Los Angeles ghetto hood on butt, you straight?"

"Yes," Tori squeaked.

Beck pressed a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Robbie looked concerned, and Andre just downright confused.

"Why's she talking like that?" he asked.

"She's changed," Tori said, grabbing a hold of his shirt in both her fists. She shook him. "She's changed majorly, Andre, and it scares me! All I want is regular Cat back!"

"Chill," Andre peeled her off. "Okay, so she talks different."

"It's not just her voice," Tori said. "It's everything, the clothes and-"

"Oh, let me guess," interrupted Beck. "She has a Mohawk and tattoos and a thirty six year old boyfriend named DeShawn with a gun and stolen car?"

Andre cracked up, and Tori hung her head.

"Beck, seriously," she moaned. "Cat is different, and I guess you won't believe me until you see it, but it's scary! This isn't funny."

"And-and," continued Beck. "She moved into a trailer park and has a closet full of ripped jeans and bling?"

"I borrowed some clothes," Cat appeared at the foot of the stairs in a pair of Tori's black jeans, now ripped into short shorts and a tank top she had cut the neck line of and tied at the stomach. She also wore a Snapback hat on her head (she had brought it from her brother's stuff back at her own house)tilted to the side. Her sneakers were undone with the tongues flipped up. Her cornrows were sopping wet and she had reapplied the dark makeup.

"Oh my God," Andre, Beck and Robbie said in sync.

"Told you," Tori said weakly.

"Something up?" Cat glanced from the stunned faces.

"It's nice to see you, Cat," Robbie tried. She glanced at him, not bothering to respond.

"Uh, nice face piercing?" Andre tried.

Cat nodded.

"Thanks, Dre."

"Cat, what happened?" Beck asked slowly.

"New do," Cat fingered a lock of hair. "You like?"

They were all silent as Cat walked to the card table.

"Hey, let's play strip poker," she suggested. She glanced up at Robbie. "Uh, _you _can't play."

"Robbie, Beck, Andre, can I have a word with you?" Tori asked, beaming a forced smile at Cat. They all followed her outside as Cat took a seat at the table and looked at the cards.

"Is that really her?"

"She's so different, you were right!"

"Why'd she say I couldn't play strip poker with you guys?"

"Shh," Tori demanded. "We're not playing strip poker, and I know! So now that you've seen her, how do we change her back to normal?"

They were all silent for a moment, before Beck spoke up.

"I have a plan."

**Note: Review! 143!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I have a plan."

"What is it?" Tori asked instantly.

"Well," Beck thought for a second. "Obviously, Cat is a little-easily affected, I think the right word would be-by her surroundings. She was in juvie for less than three days, and look at her."

"So what's your point?" Tori demanded.

"So, it should be easy enough to change her back to regular Cat."

"In juvie everyone was mean and scary," Andre spoke up. "So if you're suggesting we all start acting and dressing like Cat used to be-"

"I'll do it," Robbie interrupted. "I already have a few of her favorite outfits in my size."

They all stared at him, and his face turned red.

"Is what a girl would say," he recovered.

"No," Beck said, shaking his head. "Sorry if that disappoints you, Robbie. What I was thinking is we could all just-"

"Tell her we're going to buy face jewelry and take her to a specialist?" Andre piped in.

"No," Beck said. "We can-"

"Send her to rehab?" Tori suggested.

"Would you all_ please _let me finish?" Beck rubbed his temples as though he has a massive headache.

"Fine," Andre said shortly. "What's your idea?"

"You're all thinking too big," Beck said. "The key to this is simplicity. All we need to do is spend some solo time with Cat, every one of us. We can remind her who she used to be, and I guarantee that'll work."

"That's brilliant," Robbie said. "Beck, you're a genius!"

"I still think we should send her to a specialist," Andre nodded, and Tori laughed.

"Yo, who runs this joint? I'm boooored," Cat called as she fiddled with her nose ring.

"Now we only have one problem," Tori said. "Who gets to spend alone time with her first?

oOo

Robbie lost.

Well, it was a matter of opinion. If you asked Tori, Beck, or Andre, then Robbie lost. But if you asked Robbie, Robbie won.

It wasn't a secret that Robbie had a little crush on Cat. She was sweet like candy, and bubbly, and knew exactly who she was.

That is, before she went to juvie. Now she was a five foot tall, ninety pound mini gangster. She had a nose piercing and cornrows and wore black makeup. She was the sort of girl that Robbie would evade, not the kind he'd spend a week writing a song about how "swell" he thought she was.

But Robbie could get her back to normal, he was sure of it. What was Cat's very favorite thing in the world? Giraffes. So if Robbie could somehow remind her exactly how much she loved the giant, furry mammals then she'd be normal again, right?

Right?

Well, he'd give it a shot. So that was how he and Cat ended up at the zoo. She stood, looking very out of place amidst colorful banners and signs declaring in which direction everything was.

"Okay, Cat," Robbie said cheerfully. "Ready to go say peekaboo to some giraffes?"

Cat looked mildly interested. She couldn't pass that up.

"Yeah, okay."

Robbie took her hand and they walked together to the "Savannah" section of the zoo. They waited their turn to see the giraffe habitat behind a crowd of people.

"So," Robbie said, simply to break an awkward silence. Cat was standing on tiptoe, looking much like her old self as she tried to see past the people. When she caught Robbie's eye watching her, she stood normally and put her "I-don't-care" face back on.

"So what?" she asked.

"Uh, how was juvie?"

"Awesome," Cat replied coolly. "I met this chick named Amelia, she was totally amaze."

"Amaze?" Robbie repeated, confused.

"Cool talk for amazing," Cat replied, examining her black fingernails. "I guess you wouldn't know."

Robbie shrugged indifferently and looked ahead, trying not to let Cat see how much that simple sentence hurt him. Robbie remained stony and Cat remained silent for the next ten minutes as they waited.

"Next group," the man grunted, and the giraffe habitat velvet rope opened. Robbie and Cat walked in, and so did a few other people.

"Oops, sorry," Robbie stepped on one of Cat's feet accidently, and she glared up at him.

"Watch yourself, Shapiro."

Robbie gulped as Cat looked toward the giraffe habitat. She wasn't herself anymore, that part was obvious. She was still beautiful, in a different way though. She didn't have flowing red hair or wide, innocent eyes framed by dozens of long lashes that batted and made his heart skip. She was no longer adorable or sunny or sweet, but she was still beautiful. Painfully beautiful.

Her face was still Cat's face, heart shaped and precious. It was just cluttered by dark makeup and a scowl, and of course the piercing. But it was still her face.

She wasn't herself, though, no matter how beautiful she still was. She was mopey and scary, and pretty mean. She was exactly the opposite of what Robbie found attractive, exactly the opposite of herself.

He had just about given up all hope when she walked towards the giraffes and peered into the cage. A tiny, soft giggle escaped her lips and Robbie looked up as though his ears were tuned to the frequency of her laughter. That wasn't a sarcastic chuckle or a mean laugh, but a real, true Cat giggle.

"Hey little guy," Cat crooned between the bars. She glanced behind her to make sure nobody was watching her next movement, and Robbie looked away just in time. She turned back to the giraffes and Robbie watched her again. "Well, not really little because you're sure a lot taller than me!"

Robbie couldn't believe his own ears, this was Cat! His Cat, standing nearly three feet away and talking to the giraffes just like she used.

"You know what?" Cat whispered to the giraffes. "You guys should play basketball! You'd win!"

She let herself giggle again, and Robbie felt happiness fill him up. As Cat turned around, she looked at Robbie.

"What?" she asked snappishly, looking a little guilty. "Don't look at me."

Robbie averted his eyes, but he still smiled.

His girl was still there.

**Note: Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we going?" Cat asked, rushing to keep up with Beck's long strides as they walked down the streets of downtown LA. It was almost nine o' clock, and Beck's turn to have his time with Cat.

"It's a surprise," he said dully. "Sort of like your nose ring."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat stopped walking and glared at Beck, who tried hard not to smile. There it was, that famous Cat quote. And despite the scowl instead of tears, she said it just like she used to…

"Nothing, just that I wasn't expecting you to come out of juvie with cornrows and a face earring," Beck said bluntly. He wasn't scared of Cat, not like the rest of them where. He knew she was still the same underneath all that stuff. And besides, he had dated Jade West for three years.

Nothing scared him anymore.

"Well get over it, because I don't care what you think," Cat said rudely.

"Sure you do," Beck replied breezily.

"Okay, what kinda ish are you talking of?" Cat stopped walking again, and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Cat," he said. "I honestly have no idea what you're saying. I'd love it if you'd talk in normal, grammatical English."

"And I'd love it if you be shutting your face."

Beck reached up and rubbed his temples, feeling a massive headache, just like the ones Jade had given him, coming on.

"Fine," he said simply and he kept walking. Cat stayed put for a moment, but then she too kept walking.

"So the Waggafuffels are back together," Beck said casually, making conversation. "I was babysitting my neighbor Alyssa, and she has concert tickets for next weekend. There's three of them, and her parents asked me to take her. Trouble is, we have one extra and we don't know what to do with it…"

Beck eyed Cat from the side as they kept walking. She seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle with herself.

"Oh," she said finally, in a sort of choked voice.

"Yeah," Beck nodded. "I guess I'm just going to have to throw it away, I really don't know anyone else who'd want to go…"

He felt a little bad that Cat was looking so torn up, but it was for her own good.

"Say," Beck stopped walking and turned towards Cat. "_You _don't know anyone who'd want to go to a Waggafuffels concert, do you?"

"Um," Cat pressed her lips together and looked around coyly. "I guess I could go with you…"

Beck glanced down and saw Cat's fingers were crossed.

"Oh, I dunno," Beck said. "Are you sure you'd want to? I mean, you still like the Waggafuffels? Weren't they childish?"

"I want to, please Beck," Cat's voice returned to normal. "I'm the biggest Waggafuffels fan you know!"

"Well in that case, the tickets yours," Beck grinned as they approached their destination. Fable's Fantasy Factory, a brand new candy store.

"Is this where we're going?" Cat asked confusedly.

"It sure is," Beck said with a nod of his head. "You still like candy, right?"

"Candy's aight," Cat shrugged reservedly.

"Okay, that's it," Beck stoped at the door, and Cat peered around his tall frame for a glimpse. "Cat, I'm not going to move until you say you'll go back to being your old self."

"Why would I do that?" Cat asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Because you were amazing," Beck said passionately. "You were bubbly and quirky, and we all loved you so much. Now you're weird, and scary and I'm pretty sure those braids are permanently crimping your hair."

"Whatevs," Cat shrugged.

"Fine," Beck said. "We'll take it slow. If you want to go into the candy store, then take off the makeup and fix the voice."

"What's wrong with my voice, brah?"

"The face that you just called me brah," Beck said. "I have absolutely no idea what that means."

"Fine," Cat said in her normal squeaky voice as the smell of cotton candy from inside the store drifted out and wafted into her pierced nose. "I'll talk the way I used to for now."

"Nope," Beck shook his head. "We're playing a new game. First, follow me."

He pushed the door open, and Cat wrinkled her nose in confusion as she followed him. Beck led her through the store, and Cat's jaw dropped. Mountains of jelly beans, rows and rows of chocolate in ever shape imaginable, pounds of get-it-yourself gooey worms and sweet toffee loomed ahead of her, smelling amazing.

"Ooh," Cat started to load a basket she picked up with sweet treats, but Beck took it out of her hands.

"No, the game first," he said. "To buy this candy, you'll need money. And so, we're going to play Simon Says. Every time you do what Simon Says, you get a dollar for candy."

Cat nodded eagerly, looking exactly like old Cat. Well, like old Cat with tiny braids, a nose ring, different clothes, and tons of makeup.

"Simon Says, jump."

Cat jumped, and Beck took a dollar out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Simon Says, say "I love The Waggafuffels and I don't care who knows it"."

Cat didn't hesitate.

"I love The Waggafuffels and I don't care who knows it!"

"Perfect," he handed her another dollar. "Simon Says, and this one is worth ten whole dollars, wipe your makeup off."

Hesitantly, looking at Beck as if it were a trick Cat reached up to her face. After what seemed like forever, she ran her hand across her face and swiped away most of the heavy eye shadow, pale powder, and dark lipstick.

"Great," Beck said casually, not letting her know how happy he was getting. He gave her a ten dollar bill from his wallet. "Okay, here's the big one. Fifty whole dollars, Cat…Simon Says, talk like regular Cat again."

Cat shot him a panicked look. Beck took a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and waved it in front of her face.

"Fine," she said in a low voice. "Can I go get some candy now, please?"

Beck handed her the fifty.

"Go nuts, Kitty Cat."

**Note: Beck's so much smarter in my stories than he is on the show. Mostly because I'm kinda a Bade shipper and he let her go! Review, 143!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Sorry if you read the wrong thing at first, I accidently uploaded a chapter of one of my other stories instead! Oops!**

"Can I have a piece of that?" Beck reached into Cat's enormous sack of candy and pulled out a gummy worm. They walked home under the LA streetlights. Cat had kept her promise and was talking in her normal voice, but she still refused to take out her nose ring, braids, and put on her normal clothes.

"Beck?" Cat asked sort of quietly, staring down at the ground as they walked.

"Yeah, Cat?"

"You do think I'm cooler now than before I went to juvie, right?"

"Nope," Beck said breezily. They paused at a crosswalk, and Cat turned to him.

"No?"

The light turned green. They started to walk again.

"No," Beck repeated. "Not even close."

"Well, why not?" Cat sounded frustrated.

"Because you were way cool before, I already said that. Now you're fake."

"Now I deserve respect," Cat clarified. "Before I let people walk all over me, and I'm done with that."

"Well I don't like the way you are now, Cat," Beck said. They were almost at Tori's. "Sorry if you can't accept that or whatever, but I'm not changing my mind until you go back to normal. And I've done my part, so until you are regular Cat again don't bother trying to be my friend because you're not. Cat is. Goodnight."

Beck turned abruptly, leaving Cat outside Tori's house and walked towards his own. Cat felt the overwhelming urge to call after him, but she held it in. Instead, she took a deep breath and walked into Tori's house.

She wasn't going to pretend that Beck abandoning her didn't hurt, because it did. Even Amelia would be upset if one of her friends left, right? But she couldn't do anything about it, not yet anyway.

For the first time since juvie, Cat began to think. What if Amelia was wrong about everything? What if Cat really was better before she changed?

oOo

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later! I'm going to go to the paper store and get print outs of the invites for everyone to come to my family's party tomorrow, bye!"

Tori rushed out the door hastily, not letting Andre get a word in edgewise. It was his time alone with Cat, and he was dreading it. Whatever Beck had done with her obviously worked, because she no longer wore the scary makeup or talked funny.

Tori had also gotten tired of Cat borrowing and altering her clothes, so she had asked the Valentine's to bring over some of Cat's clothes. She wasn't as happy as she used to be, and she still had the nose ring and braids, but other than that she was normal. Just a sad, pierced, Cat in faded jeans and a gray cardigan.

"So…" Andre paced in front of the Vega's coffee table. "What do you wanna do, Cat?"

"I don't care," she sighed.

"Want to…write music together? Like old times?" Andre reached up and gathered his dreads into a loose ponytail, then let them fall.

"I don't care."

"Cool. Come sit by the piano."

Cat obliged, a frown on her face and she sat next to Andre on the bench.

"I've got this great bridge," Andre's fingers traveled over the keys which in turn omitted a sound of beautiful, lovely music that reached inside Cat's heart and tickled her. She felt the urge to smile, and once again marveled at how fantastic Andre's musical talent was. Not anybody could touch a piano and actually make somebody feel.

"That's really good," Cat said, feeling kind of cheered up. Andre noticed that for the first time since he had seen her again she was alight, just like she used to be. He was glad her love for music hadn't changed with the rest of her.

"I just need the chorus and it's done," Andre continued to play, his fingers gliding over the piano as beautiful music floated into the air.

"Well how about if you did something like this?" Cat touched the keys in place of him and played back his notes, then sped up the tempo and brought them down a note.

"That's good," Andre said. "Really good! It matches the lyrics, too. Great, Cat!"

Cat smiled as she watched him smile, happy he was happy and it was because of her. Amelia certainly had never said it was good to make people happy.

Cat watched Andre play, stars in her eyes and music in her heart as she thought. This was nice, playing music here with Andre. She wasn't anybody, she wasn't bubbly Cat or scary Cat. She was just her, and Andre was just Andre, and the music was just music.

It's freedom, Cat thought. That's what she'd been seeking this entire time. Freedom to be who she wanted, to do what she wanted. She never realized that she'd had it all along, here in the music. When she sang, she floated high above the heavens and looked down at the stars. When she played she swam into the deepest ocean on the darkest night. When she was allowed to be free from the expectations she was tied to (being silly, even foolish) she was allowed to explore. Nobody underestimated her when she was singing, they knew she was fully capable.

"This is what I've been looking for, Andre," Cat said suddenly, and Andre stopped playing.

"Huh?"

Cat shook her head but she felt herself smiling.

"Never mind. Thank you, though. I need to go, I have something I need to do."

Andre watched as Cat ran up the stairs with a sort of nostalgic feeling deep in his heart. Silly Cat, he thought. She didn't make sense to him, but he loved her just the same. Whether or not she was scary and goth or girly and cute, he accepted her.

And that was exactly what Cat needed.

**Note: Okay, I know this doesn't really make much sense right now but it will in the next chapter or so. Review, 143! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Tori, I don't have time for this," Cat sighed.

"Please, Cat," Tori begged. "It's for my family's party, everybody is coming! Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Sikowitz, all our families, everybody! It's going to be a blast, and we need new outfits. It's in two hours, Cat!"

"Fine, I want that," Cat pointed at a window as they walked through the mall. Tori looked up to see a lacy black corset complete with thigh high boots and a whip.

"Um, I don't think that's for a family barbecue," Tori said trying to get Cat to walk by taking her arm.

Cat pulled away from Tori, but sped up nonetheless.

"Fine."

"How about here?" Tori stopped outside a bubblegum pink painted archway encrusted with glitter. "We used to shop here all the time, remember?"

"I don't know," Cat bit her lip. "This is more my old style."

"Well, old styles come back!" Tori chirped brightly, and she walked inside. Cat followed her with a quick look around to see if anybody was watching. They weren't.

"Oh my goodness Cat, check this out! It's so you!" Tori held up a pink and white airbrushed tutu dress with a lacy bodice and frills lining the neck.

"No," Cat shook her head.

"Okay, well how about this?" she held up something nearly identical, all lace and frills.

"Tori, I'm not wearing that. I wouldn't even have before juvie!"

"Fine," Tori sighed. "You pick something, then."

Cat looked around at all the outfits and then drifted to the clearance items. She picked up a dress in her size, rose colored and mid-thigh length with black lace roses on the hip.

"This."

"Okay!" Tori said brightly. "That's beautiful, Cat! Go try it on."

"Don't tell me what to do," Cat grinned, but she walked into the dressing room anyway. As she slipped out of her clothes and into the dress, she stared into the mirror. What was she doing? Her hair was borderline filthy, she had no idea how to maintain cornrows. Her makeup was horrible, and it didn't go with her coloring. Three and a half years of theater makeup classes had taught her that.

Besides, Beck was no longer talking to her and that really hurt. She hadn't heard from Jade in awhile, either, come to think of it…

She sighed and stared in the mirror a little longer. Her nose ring hurt, it was becoming infected. The black nail polish was staining her fingernails. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't!

Tears filled Cat's eyes as she tore them away from her reflection. She dashed out of the dressing room, past Tori.

"Does the dress fit?" Tori called after her, desperately. "Wait, Cat, we have to pay for that!"

Cat didn't reply, she just ran out of the store doors. She hurried through the mall past people who were shooting her curious looks and out of the doors. She ran and ran, tears running down her face and mingling with the sweat that was beading up from all the running.

Minutes later, she arrived at her destination. The place she had come crying once before, and left not caring. She was at the Los Angeles Juvenile Delinquent Detaininment Center.

Cat ran through the same doors she had went through before and found herself at the desk that looked so much different through her changed eyes now. Officer Diane was sitting there, blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail behind her neck.

"Cat," she looked alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see her," Cat sobbed. "I n-need Amelia."

"Sure," Officer Diane stood up. "She's getting ready to leave right now. I'll bring you to her."

"Thanks," Cat wiped away one of the eyeliner darkened tears. Officer Diane opened the door for her and Cat walked through.

"You don't have any weapons on you, do you?" the blonde officer asked as though an afterthought.

"No," Cat replied and they found their way to the cell where Cat's life had changed. A familiar mass of black curls were waiting for he.

"Amelia," Cat said, and she turned around.

"Valentine!"

Officer Diane opened the cell doors with a key from the massive ring and Cat rushed through the doors. Amelia pulled her into a tight hug, as always.

"You look great," Amelia nodded at Cat's dirty hair and infected nose ring. "Rocking the homeless look, I see."

"I don't know what I'm doing," Cat said desperately. "I don't think I can be like you anymore, Amelia. It's not working."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Girls, Amelia's cell gets a new tenant in ten minutes, maybe we can move this little party to the main hall?"

Cat nodded and Amelia frowned.

"Wait, Diane, you're giving my cell away?"

She nodded.

"Don't call me Diane," she said but a smile played at her lips. "I'm a police officer."

"I'll be back so soon, though," Amelia said as they started to walk back up past the rows of criminals. "I can't have some kid come in and claim my cell, what are you thinking?"

"You're on parole," Officer Diane frowned. "What do you mean you'll be back soon?"

"I like juvie."

They got through to the main office, and Amelia was handed her dirty bag once more.

"The clothes you brought were all ripped," Officer Diane explained to Amelia as Cat watched. "We can give you more from the closet or…"

"I'll wear these," Amelia plucked a piece of her gray uniform. "Nothing says momentum like a pair of sweaty, stained gym pants right?"

Cat found herself smiling a little at how Amelia could turn any situation into a humorous one.

"Okay, so what were you saying Cat?" Amelia asked, taking inventory of her stuff that hadn't been confiscated by the police.

"I'm not good at being cool," Cat frowned. "My family and friends hate me, and I can't stand myself anymore."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked again.

"I'm bad at being bad," Cat tried to explain. "It just feels weird, you know?'  
Amelia saw a tear forming on Cat's lashes, and frowned. She pulled Cat close again, and Cat sobbed into her shoulder for a moment.

"For a criminal, you sure like hugs," Cat swallowed and looked up at Amelia.

"Don't be sad, Cat," she sighed. "Why are you here? Why'd you come back?"

"I don't know," Cat shook her head. "I'm supposed to be at a barbecue all my family and friends are at, but I couldn't do it! I can't watch them all stare at me like I'm a freak anymore."

"What time was the barbecue?" Amelia looked up at the clock on the wall. The thick, black minute hand was unforgiving. Five twenty eight.

"Five thirty."

"We can still make it," Amelia stood up. "Come on, Cat, let's get outta here."

**Note: Amelia returned! Haha, did you guys like this chapter? Nearing the end of the story! Review, 143!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure this is legal?"

"Define legal."

Cat looked down guiltily at her ride to Tori's barbecue. A golf cart she and Amelia had stumbled across while dashing on foot to try and make Tori's barbecue in time.

"We're not going to get in trouble, are we Amelia?"

"Nah," Amelia's curls whipped in the wind as they sped down the asphalt in the stolen cart. "Worst trouble you can get in for taking a golf cart is solitary confinement at its worst."

Cat nodded, wishing she knew what solitary confinement meant as the cart rocked and soared over bumps. It started to rain a little, and Cat wiped away sprinkles of water off her face. Amelia left them there.

"Amelia, aren't you going a little fast?"

Amelia looked at Cat with a smile.

"No wonder you don't like being bad, girl. You suck at it."

"I did good for awhile, though," Cat said defensively. "Enough to drive one of my best friend's away."

"What's her name?"

"Beck."

Amelia turned to Cat with her pierced eyebrows raised.

"A boy? Well no wonder, not a lot of guys like loose cannons."

"Well this particular boy dated Jade for three years," Cat said with a slight giggle. "I don't think he was scared, he just didn't like the person I was because it really wasn't me and he's all "intense" and "be who you really are" and stuff. When I wore a blonde wig to impress a guy, he didn't talk to me for like three whole days!"

"Well maybe he's just a jerk," Amelia said as she drove. She brushed rain, which was starting to pour down heavier, out of her eyes. "Ever think he was the problem, not you?"

"My parents don't like me either," Cat said. "I think I made my dad cry. And my friends Tori and Robbie are scared of me, Jade doesn't even talk to me, and I'm pretty sure Andre doesn't like me either."

"Well, if it's that bad just go back to being your old self," Amelia said. "You weren't exactly the coolest chick before but there was still something about you that said you were cool enough to talk to, remember?"

Cat nodded, and Amelia went on as the rain splashed against both girls.

"I mean, I don't just open my cell to anyone Cat. There was something about you, and I guess that's what your friends liked…Hey, what time is it?"

"Five thirty four," Cat said, checking her phone and wilting a little. "We're late."

"Fashionably late," Amelia said as Cat pointed to Tori's street for her to turn. She glanced at Cast, her wild eyes laughing. "And no matter what, there's one thing that all girls have in common."

"What's that?" Cat reached up in a last minute attempt to wipe away the rain.

"We all like to make an entrance."

oOo

Tori paced back and forth in her living room, which was full of people. The barbecue was moved indoors because of the rain, and everyone was a little restless. Cat's parents sat slightly away from the group, looking as though they didn't quite belong. Jade and Beck were avoiding each other, as usual. Andre was tending to his grandma, and Robbie was tending to his. Sikowitz and Lane were sitting at the table with a bunch of other people including Trina, Sinjin, Berf, Tori's dad, Jade's mom, a few Vega cousins, Sinjin's little sister, and a few others.

"So…" Sikowitz broke the silence. "Where's Cat?"

He had asked the question all of them were silently asking themselves, but didn't have the courage to say aloud.

"Um," Tori pressed her lips together. "She should be here soon, I think."

"Is she still scary?" piped up Robbie, and Tori quickly glanced at Cat's parents.

"Excuse me," Jade interrupted. "Cat's not scary and I seriously doubt she'd want you talking about here when she wasn't here so shut your face Robbie."

"Thank you, Jade," Mrs. Valentine said softly, and Jade glanced at her.

"Oh, I'm not on your side either. Cat's had to live with Tori because of you and your husband. Why couldn't you just accept who she was until she got tired of being mean and went back to normal?"

"That'll be enough, Jade," Beck said sternly, and Jade turned to him instead.

"You think you can still tell me what to do?"

"You're being disrespectful to Cat's parents."

"We can handle ourselves, Beck," Mr. Valentine said. "Jade, what gives you the right to-"

"I don't appreciate the tone you were just giving Beck," Andre said to Mr. Valentine. "He was defending you, why would you-"

"Andre, don't get involved," Tori pleaded, and he glanced at her.

"Don't tell me what to do when you couldn't even watch Cat," Andre shook his head at her, and her mouth fell.

The living room had turned into pandemonium. Everyone was fighting with everyone, yelling at each other about Cat, and pinning blame in a thousand different directions. Everything was a cacophony of sounds and voices, and there wasn't a single person who wasn't involved.

"All I'm saying," Sikowitz was saying to Lane. "Is that if you had gone to the police station as Cat's guidance counselor and explained a little bit about her this whole situation could have been avoided!"

"How was I supposed to know she was arrested? Nobody told me anything!"

"I called you about it," Mrs. Vega piped in. "I told you, Lane, so don't try and-"

"You called me and left a message that I didn't get until the day of her trial!"

"Shut up, Beck!" Jade was screaming. "You left Cat when she needed a friend, just like you have every other time she's doing something you don't like. Whenever she's being independent, you just ignore her until she stops and-"

"Name one other time I ignored Cat because I was mad at her."

"When she started wearing that blonde wig around to impress that guy, remember? You didn't talk to her, and I think it's because you were jealous!"

"Huh?"

"I think you like Cat!"

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Again, Jade? We're not even dating and you're jealous? Why?"

"I'm not jealous," she shouted. "I'm mad because you made Cat feel bad about herself when she was experimenting."

"Well what about you, huh?" Beck took a step forward with his arms crosses. "You didn't even help Tori, Andre, and me when we were trying to get her back to normal."

"Because if you just let her be then eventually she'd get bored and go back to normal just like every other time!"

"What about me?" Robbie interrupted them. "I helped Cat, too, Beck."

"What?" Beck asked, temporarily distracted.

"You said Tori, Andre, and me when you were talking about who helped Cat," Robbie said angrily. "You're always acting like your better than me, like I'm not in the group or something and it's annoying!"

"See? You even annoy Robbie," Jade said to Beck.

"-don't know why you didn't just send her home," Mr. Valentine was shouting a little ways away at Mr. Vega.

"We were gone at the police man's ball," he yelled back at Cat's father. "How were we supposed to know Cat was here?"

"Maybe if you watched your kids better than-"

"You're really going to lecture me about watching my kids?" Mr. Vega challenged him. "Because your son has a criminal record a mile long, I'd know, I've seen it. And could you tell me the whereabouts of your daughter right now, Valentine? I could arrest you for neglecting her!"

"They don't neglect Cat, dad," Trina broke into the conversation. "You and mom neglect me!"

"Honey, it's not the time," Mr. Vega turned back to Cat's dad, who was looking triumphant.

"It's never the time," Trina said, a tear running down her cheek. "That's just it, you never have time for me at all!"

"Trina's crying!" Sinjin spotted Trina talking to her father and Mr. Valentine from where he and Berf were sitting.

"I get to comfort her," Berf sat up, but Sinjin pulled him back down.

"No, I do!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"But you always get the girl, it's my turn!"

"Is not."

The front door opened and Cat and Amelia burst in, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Oh my God," Amelia whispered to Cat, glee etched into her face. "Look at this!"

Cat's jaw fell as she looked around at the house. It was filled with people screaming at each other, crying, yelling and fighting.

Cat tried to listen in to what they were saying, and she picked out phrases like "Cat wouldn't be like this if you-" and "Don't talk about her that way, it's not her fault she had to go to juvie-". Cat stared with her big brown eyes wide as rain dripped from her sopping hair, Amelia's fingers interlocked in her own.

"This is all my fault," she looked up at the bigger girl who laughed.

"Man, I miss Hollywood!" Amelia said.

"This is serious," Cat pleaded.

"Okay, fine. What do you want me to do?" Amelia asked, squeezing out her curls.

"Can you get their attention?"

Amelia nodded and walked over to the piano, unnoticed by anyone. Cat followed her and watched as Amelia stood up on the keys and then the body.

"Hey," she shouted. Nobody looked around. She waved her hands and jumped up in down. "Hey! Hey!...EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LOOK UP HERE!"

The house instantly went silent and a million pairs of eyes turned in Amelia's direction, wondering who this strange girl was.

"Thanks," Amelia said, looking quite threatening. She stepped down from the piano. "Cat has something to say."

**Note: I think next chapter is the last one! So review for the second to last time! 143!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Thanks," Amelia said, looking quite threatening. She stepped down from the piano. "Cat has something to say."

Cat gulped and looked up at Amelia as she nudged her closer to the piano.

"I don't know what to do," Cat whispered frantically as the silent crowd watched her.

"Go," Amelia shoved Cat forward and whispered, with her breath hot in Cat's hair. "Just be you."

As Cat climbed up on the piano that was so much bigger than here, she gave Amelia a grateful look. Amelia smiled back, and Cat knew that she was going to be okay-if only at least with Amelia. It had been hard, but the scary gothic girl that had, for the longest time, resembled change and heartbreak was now an actual friend. Somebody who accepted her without change.

Had she planned it all along? Cat wondered as she straightened the dress she was still wearing from the changing room earlier. It had only been hours ago, but it felt like years. Had Amelia known that Cat wouldn't last as a bad girl? Was that the real lesson here? Was Amelia trying to teach Cat that she didn't need to change to make true friends? And friends that required change really weren't friends at all, were they?

"Uh, hi," Cat stared around at the crowd.

Her parents, tears sparkling in her mother's glistening eyes and the quivering lip of her father who was trying to hold in how bad she'd hurt him.

Beck, with his arms crossed over his chest protecting himself from her, from hurt. He had seen one girl he loved go through a change that drove him apart. When he and Jade had started to fight she had turned from the bitter sarcastic girl he'd learned to love into a shell of herself with all the good qualities gone and the bad ones magnified. He couldn't accept that Cat, too might go this way. He had torn himself away not for her, but for him. To protect himself.

Tori, a little frown teasing at the corner of her mouth. She had tried, and she was still trying to keep everything together. She was trying to keep the turmoil she felt inside, even though she wanted more than anything to let it all out and freak the freak out. She was the lightning rod, she absorbed all the punches everyone threw and kept the pain locked inside her perfect lips with a perfect key. But, she was just one girl and the people Cat had affected were multitude. She couldn't keep up with everybody, she couldn't do it much longer. Cat had shown her that.

Robbie with his hands in his pockets, still staring at Cat with adoring eyes behind glasses two inches thick. Silly, nerdy Robbie –the boy with the puppet. The boy she pretended not to notice loved her unconditionally, because she didn't love him back. She didn't try to be mean to people (well, not usually) and if she made it clear to Robbie that she got his signal he'd be heartbroken that she didn't love him back. In truth, she didn't deserve him. She wasn't perfect or pristine like he thought, because she kept him waiting for him…Robbie, who was smiling at her even now. Robbie, who got scared of her when she changed because she was so different. Robbie, who she didn't deserve.

Andre, standing next to Tori and looking hurt by this mess. He was the one who hadn't seen her any differently. The one she appreciated, possibly the most because he didn't have any expectations. He either hadn't noticed, or cared that she was different, strange even. It proved he actually was a true friend, because he'd given her the music. Either that, and he didn't care at all about what she was becoming. But then again, Andre wouldn't sing with just anyone…

Jade, who was glaring around at anyone and everyone who caught her eye. She wasn't afraid to show people who was boss, she had left Cat alone. She knew that just like evry other one of Cat's attention schemes that eventually she'd get bored and go back to normal. She was probably right, Cat decided. If nobody had acted towards her any differently, she wouldn't have let it go on as long as it did. Sure, Jade was a witch. She was cruel and wicked. She was sharp as a whip and as aggressive as a pit-bull, but she was also the cleverest of all of them.

And then there was the rest of the people Cat had hurt without meaning to, all the minor people who she never really gave much thought to.

Mr. Vega, who had only done his best to help.

Trina, who was really only looking to be loved.

Sinjin and Berf, the outcasts. But they had never really done anything mean to Cat.

Sikowitz who spent so much time praising originality in hopes his students wouldn't turn fake like Cat had.

Lane, who had helped her and many, many others with so many problems but got taken advantage of daily by staff and students alike.

Cat felt tears float into her eyes, but she was too stubborn to let them fall. These people were her family, they were her life. Why had she done this?

Why had she hurt them?

But more importantly, why had they let her?

"I have no idea what to say," Cat's throat ached as she spoke with her heart. "Except that I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I did, and I owe you all personal apologies. But especially you, daddy."

Mr. Valentine looked up at Cat with childlike eyes, and Cat knew that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was an equal, there were no safety nets. She held the gun to her father's head, but it was her choice whether or not to pull the trigger.

"I know I hurt a lot of you," Cat continued with a quivering voice. "And I know a lot of you probably regret me going to juvie. But, I don't regret it."

Cat paused at a few funny noises from the crowd. A few gasps, an indifferent cough, and a snicker than could only have come from Jade.

"Without it, I would never have met Amelia."

Cat nodded to the girl, who waved at everyone.

"Hey, does anyone know where a girl can get some food around here? I've eaten nothing but jail slop for the last three months."

"Amelia," Jade called with a laugh. "Hey, how's it going?"

"West!" Amelia looked cheerful to see her. "We have much to discuss."

She bopped her way over to Jade and they slapped hands as Cat continued to talk.

"I also-"

"Oh, Cat, just get down here!" Tori called with a grin. "We forgive you! Don't we, guys?"

Again, they all made mutual sounds of agreement and Cat found a smile glowing on her perky cheeks. She hopped down from the piano and into her friend's arms.

"Welcome back, Cat," Beck grinned, pecking her forehead.

"I can teach you how to wash those if you really want to keep 'em," Andre pulled one of Cat's dirty cornrows doubtfully. "But I'd suggest just taking them out."

"I think that would be best," Cat giggled as they enclosed her in a group hug.

"Maybe we can go look at some more giraffes later," Robbie mumbled into her ear. Cat nodded and beamed up at him.

She looked around at all their shining faces, and she locked the speech she didn't get to finish in her heart. Because she didn't regret juvie, she was thankful for the experience. She learned so many things, she saw so many things.

"Thanks, Mona Patterson," Cat whispered as they squeezed her tight, so happy to have her back.

"What, Cat?" Beck asked with a little smile on his face.

"Nothing," Cat grinned back. "Nothing at all."

**Note: That's all! Did you like it? I'd love a final review! This story was so much fun to write, and I hope it was at least half as much fun to read. Thanks for all the kind words and happy thoughts you guys have shared with me in the last month or so, I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter wrapped things up and this story left you a little better off then when you started it. That's pretty much my main goal. So again, thanks and one final 143!**


End file.
